vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toan (Dark Cloud)
Summary Toan (Name can be determined by the player, though his canonical name is Toan), is the main protagonist of the video game Dark Cloud and is the first of six party members. Toan is the wielder of a blue Atlamillia, and the chosen warrior by the Fairy King after the Dark Genie wrecks the world. Wields swords, and is the only Toan one that can obtain and rebuild Atla. wears a green tasseled beret and has medium length brown hair with long sides. He has large, brown eyes. He wears an orange poncho over a white tank-top, as well as a red sash, skinny black pants, brown boots, and brown gloves. In addition, the satchel/pouch in which he carries his items can be seen on a brown buckled belt he wears around his waist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, possibly 4-C Name: Toan Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Male Age: Teen, exact age is unknown Classification: Human, Hero, "Chosen One" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Holy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Toan can augment his swords with different element attributes such as Fire, Ice, Wind, Thunder, and Holy. Also possesses several elemental gems that he can throw at enemies to deal elemental damage), Pure of Heart, Absorption (The Atlamillia can absorb objects that were sealed inside Atla Sphere into itself), Sealing (The Atlamillia can seal objects, people and souls inside it), Telepathy (Can mind connect with the Fairy King and talk to him telepathically), Magic, Explosion Manipulation (Bombs and Bomb Nuts), Poison Manipulation (Poisonous Apples), Time Stop (Can freeze enemies in time by hitting them with a Throbbling Charry, his Antique Sword has the chance to freeze an enemy in time when struck), Transmutation (Beings sealed inside Atlamillia lose their physical form and turn into energy. Toan can turn return them to their original form by releasing them), Resurrection (Can revive himself and others with Revival Powder), Soul Manipulation (The Atlamillia and Atlamillia Sword can call upon lost souls and seal them inside it. The Maneater Sword can devour the souls of men), Non-Physical Interaction (Could harm the ghosts in the Divine Beast Cave), Can cure Poison with Antidote Drink, Can cure Curses with Holy Water, Can cure Speed Reduction with Soap, Can cure Time Stop with a Throbbling Charry, Statistics Amplification (Can double his Attack Power and Durability with a Stamina Potion, and double his Speed with Dran's Feather. When the Lamb's Sword is about to break it transforms into the Wolf's Sword effectively increase its power), Statistics Reduction (Can slow enemy movements by hitting them with a Gooey Peach), Can repair his broken weapons with Repair Powder, Life Absorption (The Drain Seeker sword can absorb an enemies life force and give it to Toan. It can also may poison the enemy), Darkness Manipulation (The Dark Cloud sword possesses the power of darkness), Snake Manipulation (The Serpent Sword grants control over snakes), Resistance to Time Stop with Anti-Freeze Amulet, Poison Manipulation with Anti-Poison Amulet, Curse Manipulation with Anti-Curse Amulet and Speed Reduction with Anti-Goo Amulet, Can survive in the vacuum of space Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Defeated the True Dark Genie), possibly Star level (The Sun Sword at its full power is stated to be able to smash stars, The Big Bang Sword uses condensed star power for the swords energy, The Chronicle Sword description states Worlds crumble before it's might, superior to the Sun Giant's Sun Cannon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with the Fake Dark Genie who can react to the Sun Giant, who is Mach 10000+) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, possibly Star Class Durability: At least Large Town level, possibly Star level Stamina: High (Fought his way through several monster infested dungeons without showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Extended human melee range, several meters with throwing items Standard Equipment: He wields variety of knives, rapiers, daggers and swords, and is the holder of the Atlamillia, also potentially has variety of healing items, throwing items (ranging from bombs, elemental gems/stones, poison apples, gooey peaches attack speed and movement speed, heart-throb cherries enemies from moving, and stone berries enemies), status immune items, Stamina Drinks (increases strength and durability) and Dran's Feathers (increases movement speed) Intelligence: Average (Is a skilled combatant and fisherman) Weaknesses: Would take an attack to save the innocent even if it will cause him harm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jump Slash: Toan jumps in the air and strikes with his sword. * Windmill Slash: A powerful wind attack that hits everything around him. Note: It's up to the thread maker to decide what sword and items Toan has at his disposal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dark Cloud Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Silent Characters Category:Playstation Characters